


Flustered?

by Shock_Value



Series: Good Shit From Me [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Fluff, George is a nervous mess, M/M, Wilbur is just tryna help George play guitar, set in a minecraft house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: It's 3:40 am rn and I was tired before I wrote this.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: Good Shit From Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Flustered?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:40 am rn and I was tired before I wrote this.

The quick friction against steel strings screeches at George's ears. The vibrations sound nice, though.

"Gogy." Tommy's voices interrupts George's sleeping listening to Wilbur's playing.

"Yes?"

"Why are you just sitting here being all boring?"

George cocks his head to the side, raising his eyebrows and taking off his glasses as if this was a serious offense. It was Tommy-- nothing was _ever_ serious with him.

"I'm being boring?"

"You're supposed to be here to hang out, not just stare at Will play with strings 'n shit." Tommy slumps to add emphasis.

George scoffs, "I didn't come here to hang out with you, idiot. I had accepted an invitation from Wilbur."

Wilbur had stops playing a few moments before, patting his guitar softly, "Yeah, Tommy. Gogy is here for me. Go find Tubbo or Techno or someone. We have a whole ass family you could be getting time in with."

Tommy groans, posture worsening with each second before he eventually gets up. He glares at them for a few seconds.

"O-kay," he sighs like he was disappointed but George saw the way he picked up at the mention of Tubbo. George had actually bumped into the other teenager earlier in the day-- had said something about frogs and how he wanted some so he could extract the poison and see how many people he could trick into drinking it. George had told him he wouldn't be able to find any poisonous frogs nearby but he knew a swamp he could give him directions to.

"But I'm not happy about it." Tommy continued, he leaves the room, knocking his shoulder on the door on the way out.

George pulls on a mocking smile and turns back to Wilbur who had watched his brother and George have their little back and forth. When he sees that George was looking at him he smiles the way he always does, sharp and mesmerizing. A pretty smile for a pretty man.

"Gogy done fighting a child?"

George scoffs and smiles, "You could probably drop him off at a pound."

Wilbur laughs at that, "I know, waiting for Phil to make the call."

"He should make it soon."

"How would Tubbo react."

George makes eye contact with Wilbur.

"Tubbo would pick him up from the pound."

Wilbur's smile pulls to the side a little, it did this sometimes when it was just them.

"Of course."

"Easy fix."

There's a pause, Wilbur chucks the string on his guitar.

"You know how to play right?"

"A little."

"Here." Wilbur shifts, handing George his guitar and making sure the strap doesn't get caught on anything in the process. The wood is heavy in his own hands and warmed from Wilbur's body heat. 

"I get to play your guitar?"

"Be careful with her."

"No one gets to play your guitar."

" _You_ get to play my guitar."

George giggles, a light dusting of pink falls on his nose and cheeks and Wilbur kicks his foot. George felt so at home, holding a guitar that wasn't his and sitting in a room that was entirely Wilbur. It made him very happy in the way that nervously warmed his heart from the inside out and sent chills down his arms.

"Flustered George?"

"Shut up, idiot. I'm nervous, you just handed me your most prized possession and I hardly know what to do with it!"

"Play something!" 

"Like what?" George wouldn't admit that he couldn't string together enough coherent thought to even begin to remember chords. He could hardly remember what strings were what note, just that two of the strings are 'E's and if he had to audibly express how he was feeling in that moment he would be screaming in tune with the higher one.

George was probably visually fumbling and he's surprised Tommy didn't just barge through the door under the pretense that he could _feel_ George's nerves through the wall and threaten to shout profanities at them until he got his shit together. Actually, under the pretense that George didn't understand how he was going to recover and when, Tommy barging in would be the easiest way to get back to normal, and George never thought he'd ever even think this, he _hoped_ Tommy came back.

Wilbur smiled at him. Fuck.

"I could try and teach you how to play something I wrote?"

_Fuck._

"Yeah, that sounds good."

 _Shit_.

"Don't worry about absolutely butchering it if you do, I'm not sure if I like it anymore anyway. It's just the easiest."

"Okay."

George shifted the guitar in his lap and settled his hands in their proper positions. His palms were a little sweaty and his heart was hammering in his chest but it was _okay_.

"We need an 'A' chord."

This was not going to go well.

"Which one's that?"

"Put your fingers on--"

"Could you direct me, I'm too nervous to take verbal direction right now."

Wilbur gave him an odd look but scooted over to him, finding a position where he could easily help George with figuring out notes and stay out of the way.

George has said many things. He's never made so many emotionally compromising decisions in quick succession before, though, and he doesn't understand why he's put himself in such a position and how he's going to end up.

It's probably going to be with a broken heart, a misguided hatred of guitars, and thankfully never seeing Tommy again.

Actually, he quite liked bickering with Tommy.

He also liked talking to Phil.

And Techno? He was actually quite scared of Techno and George's friendship with Wilbur is probably the only thing keeping George's netherite armour from breaking every week like Sapnap's.

Or even Tommy for that matter. Techno does _not_ let familial relations get in the way of beating the shit out of Tommyinnit. Even the times it was _actually_ out of malice and not just good fun or for the sake of the LARPing sessions that George did not understand any of the appeal for.

Oh. He also just valued Wilbur's friendship. He guessed. He doesn't know why he'd have such a big crush, otherwise.

Wilbur's calloused fingers danced on George's. His skin lit up, the chills were back. George tried his best to calm down any possible breathing irregularities but it probably just made everything more noticable. The way Wilbur wrapped his hand around George's wrist to keep his hand in place as he moved George's fingers around and lightly pressed them to let him know they were in the correct position left him undone.

Wilbur pulls away, George strums, it sounds horrible. Careful not to rearrange hand fingers and get confused, he shifts his hand and presses on the strings harder and tries again. Better, not quite there but at least Wilbur didn't visually recoil at the noise.

The side smile was back. The one meant for him.

Wilbur leaned back towards him as he committed his hand position and where his fingers were on the strings to memory.

"Now," Wilbur starts, drawing out the word softy, "we need an 'E'."

George didn't need the help to play the 'E'. He just liked the chills.

Fingers in position, he strummed, it sounded like he knew the chord and had played it for years. Probably because did and he had, it was one of his favorites.

The smile just grew.

"And now a D."

And Wilbur graces him with his touch once again.

"You're doing great."

Wilbur knocks his knees into George after scooting a bit closer, probably unconsciously. A soft thud came from his knee and all he could do was look down from where his gaze had rested on Wilbur and giggle softly.

"You are so nervous."

"I feel stupid."

"Because of your playing? Don't worry you're better than Tommy."

George scoffs, "Probably not hard."

"Yeah he's horrible."

George giggles.

"Can I?"

George hums, "Can you what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

George's heart thudded, he could hear it.

"So chivalry isn't dead?"

"Hey, Gogy."

"What?"

George's face hurt from smiling.

"Can I kiss you? Because I really want to right now."

"With the guitar?"

Wilbur sputters waving his hand, "Take off the bloody guitar!"

George laughs and set the guitar to the side. He wipes his hands on his pants to ward off the sweat.

"You can kiss me."

So Wilbur does.

He starts by softly taking hold of George's elbow with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other, George can feel Wilbur's touch everywhere. He feels like he could survive off Wilbur's warmth alone if he was stuck in a blizzard.

And Wilbur tastes of wine and smells of rain and George feels like smog had just left his lungs because it felt like he could finally breathe.

They pull apart, ending the kiss. Wilbur wraps the hand that had being holding George's cheek to the nape of his neck and played with the small curls, George sucks on his teeth for a second before Wilbur leans again and captures George. Wilbur was a fisherman, George was a hungry fish.

"Phil!" They hear Tommy yell from the hallway. The door was open.

"What!?" They hear come from the other side of the house.

Oh god, the door was open.

"Never, and I mean never, let me have any type of attraction towards anyone!"

"Fuck," George whispers.

"I told you not to bother them!" 

Tommy yells something back but George doesn't quite catch it. George slumps in Wilbur's grip and rests his head on George's shoulder, Wilbur wrapping his arms around George in a hug.

"Gogy embarrassed?"

George groans into Wilbur's shoulder.

"Cute."

George groans louder. Wilbur laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
